we were so young and invincible
by plutoondeck
Summary: Young love is such dumb love, call it what you want it was still enough. / fearsome foursome take a road trip.
1. Day I & Day II

we were so young and invincible.

summary: i look back to that one and only summertime, when my girl was the envy of every friend of mine / fearsome foursome take a road trip.

a/n: Based on the song "Kids in Love" by Mayday Parade (more the music video rather than the lyrics). I'm putting the lyrics that inspired each chapter in the beginning of each day, but please note that they are not in order. If you're wondering about pairings it's mostly Rucas with a little hint of Markle, Joshaya, and one-sided Rilaya.

Please note that I did not do too much research about the distance between New York and Texas.

Disclaimer: I do not own the show or any characters on Girl Meets World nor the song "Kids in Love".

* * *

 **Day 1**

 _ **"** I look back to the one and only summer time..."  
_

* * *

It was a hot day July as Riley Matthews, Maya Hart, Farkle Minkus, and Lucas Frair gathered in front of their regular hang out spot, Topanga's. Today was the long await day that the foursome had been planning for years.

The plan was first incepted their first day of their freshmen year by Riley. The four friends along with Zay Babineaux were eating together like they did in their middle school days. On one side of the table sat Farkle, Maya, and Zay. Directly across from Maya and Zay respectively, sat Rily and Lucas. Farkle and Riley were engaged in a lively conversation about their shared class while Maya picked half-heartedly at her food. Lucas and Zay were reminiscing about their childhood in Texas when the sandy blonde boy blurted out, "I'm definitely moving back one day."

Maya, who was loosely paying attention to the conversation about Advanced Algebra 2 between Farkle and Riley, snorted, "Seriously Ranger Rick? Could you be anymore of a cowboy?" Lucas glared at her, but she knew him enough to know it wasn't a serious glare.

"You know Maya," Zay swung his arm around the girl catching the attention of other two sitting at the table. "There's more to Texas than cowboys and hee-haws."

"Oh really?" Maya raised an eyebrow at the boy. Zay smirked.

"Of course there is," Riley pointed out. "There are armadillos!" the rest of the group stared amused at her abrupt entrance into the conversation.

"Of course there are Riles," the blonde boy absentmindedly smiled at the girl. The three friends on the other side of the table looked among themselves knowingly. "But Zay's right!" Lucas turned to his friend. "There's so much more to Texas than country!"

"Farkle would love to visit the place you called home," the smart boy said.

"I'd love to take you guys there," Lucas said. Maya rolled her eyes.

"Yeah? Well, we don't exactly have the means to go there," she said sourly. "We don't drive and we don't have money."

"Of course not," Riley reasoned. "But we will in couple years. I say we do a road trip!"

"A road trip?" Zay questioned. Riley smiled brightly.

"Yes! Oh my god, it would be perfect! We can do it after high school!"

"This is a serious plan?" Farkle asked. Riley just continued to nod estatically.

"Come on guys, we can drive there after Lucas gets accepted into Texas A & M and-" Lucas cuts her off. "What?"

"Oh naturally I assumed that still is your first choice of schools..." Riley trailed off.

"It is," he said quietly. "I just didn't think you would remember that."

"Of course I did," Riley beams. Lucas reaches for her hand under the table and squeezes it. Farkle watches amused while Maya and Zay made gagging faces at each other.

"Wow Riles, that means a lot that you remember that sort of thing." The two continue to stare at each other with googly eyes when Zay moved his arm from Maya's shoulders and snapped at them (literally).

"Aye, hate to cut into your little lovefest, but you were saying?" Riley snapped out of her moment with Lucas as she casually formulated a plan for a big trip following their graduation. Maya had her doubts and Farkle wasn't all into that idea, but Zay pressed them to continue talking about it. Eventually, all five them agreed that Riley's road trip idea would be great. The conversation lasted until the end of lunch period.

After that first conversation, the four continued to elude to the eventual possibility of committing to the Texas trip. In the middle of the their sophomore year, Zay transferred back to Texas. He and Lucas remained close, but his communication with the other three kids slowly decreased over the years.

Their senior year of high school, Lucas was granted early admission into Texas A & M. When he announced this to the group at Topanga's, Riley was the first to congratulate him, Farkle slapped him on the back, and Maya took this opportunity to bring up the road trip again.

"So I guess we're really going to Texas, huh?" The group looked blankly at her before breaking out into smiles. "Hell yeah we are!"

Months later, the four kids were standing in front of Topanga's.

"I want you kids to be careful," Cory Matthews said wearily. His wife Topanga bit her tongue understanding that his paranoia was justified at this particular moment. Riley, his oldest, rolled her eyes and smiled at her parents.

"Dad," she scolded mildly. "We're been planning this trip for ages now. Plus we're all 18, we'll be fine." She stood confidently. Her father glanced down at her mother pleading for assistance. The older woman smiled.

"We know, but we, as your parents, still reserve the right to worry about your well being." Riley pouted.

"I don't see anyone else's parents badgering them about safety!" She complained. Little did she know that a couple feet away, her best friend Maya was being lectured by her mother and sort-of-step-father Shawn Hunter.

"Be careful, Maya." The older man said.

"Okay dad," she rolled her eyes playfully. She threw her duffel bag into the back of Lucas's SUV.

"I'm serious," Shawn grabbed the girl by her shoulders. "I've done the whole travel across the country thing. I want you to pay extra attention to your surroundings and make good decisions." Katy smiled at Shawn's protectiveness.

"He's right baby girl," Katy caressed her daughter's cheek. "Be careful out there." Maya shrugged her shoulders free from Shawn's grip and pulled the two adults into a hug.

"I will." She leaned to give her mother a kiss on her cheek. "I'll miss you guys."

"We'll miss you too baby girl." Katy smiled.

The rest of the group loaded up the back of Lucas's car. They waved goodbye to their parents and were off. Lucas sat in the driver's seat with Farkle in the passenger's seat. Riley and Maya were in the back.

The car was stuffed and cramped, but they didn't care.

They were about to have the trip of their life.

* * *

 **Day 2**

 _"...and my girl was the envy of every friends of mine._  
 _She slept safely in my arms._ _"_

* * *

Riley opened her eyes towards the ceiling and immediately shut them. The sun was too bright and hurt her head. She gentle rolled to the side and knocked into another body. She slowly opened her eyes again. She found herself face-to-face to a sleeping Lucas Friar. She groaned when she felt another body curling into her... from behind. She slowly turned her head and found herself staring at Farkle. She groaned again. Maybe if she closed her eyes, this silly hangover would be nothing but a silly dream.

Unforunately, a petite blonde girl had something else in mind. The room to the motel they was slammed open. A giddy Maya, with food and coffee, sang, "Wake uuuup sunshines!"

She slammed the door shut efficiently waking up the two boys on the bed. Farkle shot up, yanking his arm from under Riley (which she didn't realize she was on top of) causing her to roll on top of Lucas. The other boy grunted in response. It was then that Riley realized that they were both were topless as she felt skin on skin contact. If she wasn't so hungover, she would have blushed.

"Maya, keep it down," Riley groaned for a third time. She rested her head on Lucas's chest.

"Jesus Christ, seriously," Farkle complained as he laid back down on the bed. Maya just smiled basking in the fact that her three best friends were hungover. She had surprised the group when they showed up at the hotel in Atlantic City with five bottle of vodka Josh had given her (well, he bought them for her; she paid for three of them).

Lucas was no stranger to alcohol as he was always going to jock parties although he usually was DD at said parties. Maya drank here and there if she felt like partying. However, Farkle and Riley barely drank. It was no surprised that the two of them woke up from terrible hangovers after the four of them polished off two bottles the previous night.

"Awww, what's wrong? Is little Farkle Warkle hungover?" Maya cooed as she plopped down next to him. He grabbed the pillow from under his head and placed it over his eyes.

"Fuck you," he cursed. Maya just laughed pulling the pillow from his face and handed him one of the coffees.

"Oh lighten up. I brought Mickey D's," She shook one of the bags of McDonald's she brought. "Greasy food is the best cure for a hangovers." Farkle sat up and snatched one of the bags. He scoured the bag for so much needed hash browns.

Meanwhile, Riley was still on top of Lucas. She had nearly fallen back asleep when she felt Lucas place his hands on her hips.

"Riley," he spoke softly. "Not that I don't mind, but I think I might be liking this too much." She picked her head up and looked him in the eyes. Lucas groaned as he felt her lower body pressing into him.

"What do you mean?" She blinked at him, still adjusting to the light.

"I just might be liking this too much," he repeated hoping she'll catch his drift. However, she was too hungover to understand.

"Lucas, what do you-" he slowly grinded against her to and suddenly she realized (more like felt) what he meant. "Oh. OH. I'm so sorry." She said as she quickly rolled off of him. Lucas sat up and faced away the group. Maya and Farkle eyed him curiously.

"I... I... uh..." Lucas stammered as he realized that he was actually naked. It didn't help that he's hard from the bodily contact he had with Riley. He grabbed the sheets off the bed and made a makeshift toga. "I need to shower." He all but ran into the bathroom. Maya and Farkle burst out laughing.

"Don't laugh at him," Riley defended. Farkle and Maya turned their attention towards the long hair girl, but Farkle immediately turned away and blushed.

"Uh, honey?" Maya looked around the floor.

"Yes, peaches?" Riley rubbed her eyes. Maya leaned down and picked something up.

"You might want to put this on," she handed her a shirt. Riley looked down and realized that she wasn't just topless but braless as well. She shrieked before snatching the shirt out of Maya's hand and hastily putting it on not realizing it was inside out.

"What the hell happened last night?" Maya just laughed as she explained how a couple of shots led to a drunken game of strip poker.

Hours later, Maya and Riley were curled up into each other asleep in the backseat of the SUV while Lucas drove away from Alantic City. The four friends were heading to Philadelphia next to visit Riley's grandparents. Lucas looked in the rearview mirror at Riley who was sleeping. She was resting in between Maya's legs and her head on Maya's chest. Both girls had their arms around either other. Maya had her hand in Riley's hair. Lucas felt a slight jealousy building up as he focused on the road.

"So are you ever gonna ask Riley out?" Farkle asked bluntly. Lucas gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"What?" He turned to face his friend, but quickly turned back.

"I mean, come on. That cold shower this morning from Riley just being on top of you?" Lucas blushed.

"Dude..."

"Look, I'm just saying. It was cute the first couple of years when you two were tiptoeing around each other, but now it's just annoying." Farkle said a matter-of-factly.

"It's not like..." Lucas paused.

"Like what?"

"I like Riley," Lucas admitted. "It's just that... I don't know if that the long distance thing is going to be a thing. She deserves better than that." Farkle nodded understanding.

In the backseat, a half-awake Maya stroked her girl's soft hair smiling gently.


	2. Day III & Day IV

we were so young and invincible.

summary: i look back to that one and only summertime, when my girl was the envy of every friend of mine / fearsome foursome take a road trip.

a/n: For the record, this is rated T.

Please note that I did not do too much research about the distance between New York and Texas.

Disclaimer: I do not own the show or any characters on Girl Meets World nor the song "Kids in Love".

* * *

 **Day 3**

 _"Our breath smelled of cigarettes and alcohol..."_

* * *

Josh Matthews took the gang to a dive restaurant called Chubbies'. According to him, it was the old hang out spot of Riley's parents and uncle Shawn. It was closed down and changed for a pirate restuarant. However, in the five years, it was bought out and changed back to Chubbies', much to Cory and Shawn's delight.

"How many more days until you get to Texas?" Josh asked taking a bite from his burger.

"Eleven," Lucas said.

"Well, ten technically," Farkle injected. "This is good."

"I have to text my dad!" Riley snapped a picture of Maya and Uncle Josh and sent it to her parents. Cory replied bad with a sad face.

"Hey Uncle Babe," Maya teased. Josh side smirked at her. Maya's crush on Josh had long ended a couple of years ago, but she liked to teased him.

"What's up gorgeous?" He played along.

"We need some more bottles." The older boy raised an eyebrow at her.

"I gave you five bottles."

"Well, these three finished two last night."

"Jesus Christ." Josh fished out his wallet. He pulled out a card and handed it to Lucas. "Here, take my card. Riley, just bring it back when you get back to New York."

"Uh, no offense Josh, but we don't look alike." Lucas attempted to hand the card back, but Riley snatched it from him. She put it at arms length next to Farkle's face.

"You know, I think Farkle has a better chance at passing for you to be honest." Maya grabbed the ID from her and examined herself. Over the years Farkle had grown up. He was still skinny and lanky, but his face was handsome.

"I think you're right."

* * *

 **Day 4**

 _"And we were just kids in love..."_

* * *

After a having breakfast at Riley's grandparent's house, the gang set out for two days of nonstop driving towards Tennessee. They were going to Nashville. They had no distinctive plans, but Lucas and Riley are huge country fans and felt obligated to go. Lucas and Riley are sleeping in the backseat as Maya takes the wheel. Farkle is sitting in the passenger seat slightly jittery from the coffee he and Maya consumed for their driving shift.

Maya adjusts the rearview mirror for the first time even though she's been on the road for nearly two hours now. It was a habit of hers to always forget to do it when she gets into the car. She smiles wistfully at Riley's sleeping face in the mirror before setting it appropriately. Farkle smirks catching this moment.

"You know Maya," Farkle starts. Maya's little smile dropped and suddenly she's scowling at the boy. "There's something I want to ask you."

"I'm not gonna fuck you," she replies coldly. Farkle just laughed.

"Trust me Maya, as much I would love that, that's not what I'm asking. Although, apparently I do look like Josh, so I am your type." Maya lets out a little chuckle.

"Alright, go on." Farkle turns his head to make sure that Riley is passed out. He noticed that she's resting against the window with her legs on Lucas's lap.

"It's about Riley," he threaded lightly.

"What about her? I know everything about her." Farkle nodded.

"I know. It's not really about her, well, it's about her, but more of you... I mean..."

"Farkle quit mumbling." He glanced at the back again.

"Your feelings for Riley... you guys are really close... I know you love her but..."

"Get on with it," Maya was getting irritated.

"Are your feelings for Riley more than friendly?"

"What?!"

"I mean are your feelings more romantic than platonic?"

"I heard you the first time." She sighed and rested her head on hand. "I love Riley."

"I know that."

"I like guys."

"I know that."

"I like having sex with guys." Farkle cringed a bit.

"I'm aware of that... but that's not what I'm asking." Maya sighed deeply again. She glanced at the back.

"I love Riley." Farkle stared at her intensely. Maya felt herself shrink back into the seat. She loves Riley. No doubt about it, but she's never been asked this before. She spends many nights sleepless because she's trying to figure out the answer herself. She's never been attracted to a girl before, but Riley's different. It's not exactly a sexual attraction, but she's the most beautiful being that Maya's ever set eyes on. She's the perfect woman: sweet, caring, empathetic, loving, and beautiful.

Her mind was racing. What was Riley to her? Her best friend, her rock, her everything. Maya and Riley have been through everything together: crazy childhood to awkward teenage years. They've been through ex-boyfriends and absentee fathers. They gushed about their first kisses, dates, and losing their virginities. They cried when the boys they loved who changed their minds. They applied to schools together and chose to attend Pennbrook together because they couldn't bear the thought of not being together any longer.

If Riley was a guy, red flags would be up on the closeness of their relationships.

But she's not...

She's Riley and she is absolutely everything to Maya.

Maya Hart loves Riley Matthews.

"Okay," Farkle whispered after a long silence.

"Okay?" Maya whispered meekly.

"I won't ask again." Farkle leaned back against his seat and watched the blonde girl relax. Maya may love Riley, but Farkle loves them both. He would never do anything to make them uncomfortable.


	3. Day V & Day VI

we were so young and invincible.

summary: i look back to that one and only summertime, when my girl was the envy of every friend of mine / fearsome foursome take a road trip.

a/n: Story's halfway done. Day 6 is my favorite part of the story so far.

Please note that I did not do too much research about the distance between New York and Texas.

Disclaimer: I do not own the show or any characters on Girl Meets World nor the song "Kids in Love".

* * *

 **Day 5**

 _"And we were just kids in love..."_

* * *

It was 3am when Lucas stopped at a rest stop in the middle of nowhere on his way to Tennessee. They had been driving all of Day 4, but honestly Lucas wasn't exactly sure what state they were currently in. Farkle and Maya were passed out in the back, but Riley had stayed awake. They were quiet for the last couple hours, but it was a peaceful quiet. Lucas pulled into a space, rolled the windows down an inch, and turned off the engine.

"It's time for bed." Lucas said. Riley nodded calling out and waking up Maya and Farkle. Farkle helped Lucas move some stuff into the front while Riley and Maya used the restroom. After moving the majority of the stuff into the front, Lucas cleared the back and put down the seat, which thankful went inside the floor. Farkle set up the blankets and pillows. He crawled to one side and fell back asleep. Lucas waited patiently for the girls to return.

Clad in shorts and tanks, Maya and Riley returned to the car. Maya crawled next to Farkle and spooned him from behind. Riley laid down next to her, scooting her body close to Maya's. She patted the spot next to her indicating that Lucas should lay next to her. He went into and gently patted Maya's and Farkle's leg so he could close the trunk. The space was tight as he laid down next to Riley. The two of them shared a pillow.

"Are you comfortable?" He asked Riley. She snuggled into him. He wrapped his arm around her.

"With you always."

* * *

 **Day 6**

 _"Closed lips,  
_ _She was never one to kiss and tell..."_

* * *

"Can we stop at a hotel tonight?" Maya complained from the passenger seat. Riley eyed her annoyed from the driver's seat. She gets considerably cranky when she has to drive for a long period of time. It was nearly 9pm. It was another two days of all driving. They had gotten lost a couple of times, but they were still on their way to Nashville. They spent the last two nights sleeping in the car and taking sponge baths in rest stops.

"Seriously? We'll be in Nashville in a couple hours."

"I agree with Maya," Farkle called out. "I need a real shower." He lifted in arm up to sniff his armpits.

"But guys-"

"Riles, I kind of agree with them." Lucas said. He was leaning against the window. "Not that I don't mind cuddling with you guys the past few nights, but my back's starting to hurt."

"But Nashville..."

"Riley, we don't have to be in Nashville until tomorrow night anyways. We can just crash at cheap motel for the night." Lucas reasoned. Riley sighed clearly realizing that she was outnumbered. She scanned the exits looking for a cheap motel. Maya pointed out one that advertised "Vacancy" and 36.95 for the night. She quickly pulled over. Lucas went into the office and came back.

"Okay, I got us a room with two queen beds." They quickly found their room and settled in. The motel was pretty decent except for a slightly musky smell. Farkle rubbed his nose before plopping down on one of the beds.

"Let's play truth or drink." Maya said fishing out a bottle of vodka from her backpack.

"Maya, we all know everything about each other," Riley rolled her eyes. Maya just smiled playfully at her best friend.

"Do we Riley?" She poked at the taller girl's cheek.

"I'm down," Lucas said sitting on the opposite bed. Maya joined him, lying on her stomach and grabbing a pillow so she could rest on top of it.

"So am I," Farkle flipped around so he was facing Maya and Lucas.

"Fine," Riley agreed realizing she was outnumbered again. She grabbed a bottle of orange juice she had bought earlier that day. She gestured to Maya to hand her the vodka bottle, pouring a generous amount into her orange juice. She tasted it, before pouring more. Maya passed the rest of the bottle around insisting that the group all have a drink before they play.

"I'll go first. Who did you guys lose your virginities to and when?" Maya grinned. It was no secret that all four friends were sexually active. She already knew who Riley and Farkle had been with, but she was curious about Lucas.

"Smackle, junior year after prom," Farkle said smiling fondly at the thought of his ex-girlfriend. They had dated from the end of sophomore year to the beginning of senior year. They had mutual broken up during college applications when they realized that their future ambitions didn't line up. He had no resentment towards her, even when she started dating someone new.

"Billy, freshmen year after working on a project together," Maya revealed. Farkle and Lucas were shocked. Though in seventh grade the bully seemingly sought redemption, he never outgrew his bullying ways.

"The asshole who called Farkle a nothing?" Lucas asked slightly annoyed.

"Yeah... him," Maya whispered. Riley reached out and held Maya's hand. She remembered how hurt Maya was after the fact. Lucas sensed the atmosphere and moved on.

"Jennifer Rose, summer between freshmen and sophomore year when I spent the summer in Texas." Riley nodded remembering his old Texas girlfriend. She was always jealous of Lucas's childhood friend. She had a part of Lucas that Riley will never know.

"Baxter, after dating for six months." Riley said amused. Baxter was her only boyfriend during high school. They dated for two years. He was very good to her at first. Lucas frowned at the mention of him.

"Most embarrassing sex story?" Farkle asked. "Personally, my dad walked in while Izzy was going down on me." Maya burst out laughing.

"Seriously?!"

"Yeah, it was mortifying."

"Don't worry Farkle, mine was when I was really drunk and I threw up on this guy I was having sex with at a party." Farkle, Riley, and Lucas all laughed.

"That's disgusting," Farkle said in between laughs.

"Yeah, well so was he," Maya said mildly.

"I fell off the bed once," Lucas said wincing at the thought.

"Hey I did that too!" Riley said. She leaned forward to high five Lucas. Maya and Farkle glanced at each other and smiled mildly.

"Reckless thing you've ever done?" Riley asked next.

"I slashed Craig's tires after he dumped Izzy," Farkle said nonchalant. Maya raised his eyebrows at him and mouthed, 'impressive.'

"I snuck out at four am and drove to Philly to have sex with Josh," Maya answered next. Riley nearly dropped her drink.

"You had sex with my uncle?!" Riley nearly yelled.

"Oh yeah I did." Maya couldn't hide her smirk. Riley's jaw dropped causing more laughter to ensue from Farkle and Lucas.

"Gross. I'm just gonna drink to get this image out of my mind." True to her word, she chugged half her drink.

"I broke Baxter's nose after he dumped Riley," Lucas nearly whispered. Riley nearly choked on her drink.

"That was you?" She wiped her mouth. Lucas nodded.

"I knew it!" Maya pointed at him.

"I was there. It was totally awesome."

"Wait, you knew and you didn't tell me?!" Maya threw a pillow at Farkle. He caught it and attempted to throw it back at her, but it fell short. Maya rolled on the bed laughing, but this went unnoticed by Lucas and Riley who were staring at each other intensely.

"Why'd you do that?" She whispered.

"Because he hurt you really bad and I wanted him to pay," Lucas shrugged. He brushed it off and asked his own question. "How many people have you guys slept with?"

"Only Izzy," said Farkle.

"Three," Maya said confidently.

"Same," Lucas said.

"Two," said Riley.

"Really?" Maya said confused. Riley nodded.

"I slept with Brandon," she winced. Maya's jaw dropped.

"You did? When?" Maya got a bit angry not knowing this about Riley. Riley had briefly dated Brandon, aka the Rebel, during their senior year. They had broken up right before prom.

"We went to a party. We got drunk. We had sex. I dumped him the next day."

"He didn't take advantage of you, did he?" Farkle asked angrily. Riley shook her head.

"No, trust me. It was consensual; it just... really sucked. He only lasted for like three minutes. I can't fuck with a guy who can't rock my world." Maya couldn't help to laugh.

"Alright; change of subject. What was the last thing you masterbated to? And if it was porn, tell the dirty deets." Maya asked again.

"Your boobs."

"Farkle say what?"

"Well, having you press up against me every night for the past two days, I was kinda dreaming about it."

"When did you even do it?"

"When I showered earlier."

"Gross. I guess mine was thinking about this one time with Josh. But that ended soon because he and I snuck out and had sex in his car."

"And you call Farkle gross. I'm gonna have to pass on this." Riley finished her drink by this point.

"Same here." Lucas reached for the bottle.

"Oh Ranger Rick. We all know what you were thinking of the other morning," Maya teased.

"What?" The Texan raised an eyebrow.

"Cold shower," Farkle nearly yelled. Then he and Maya just laughed again. Riley turned red taking the bottle and taking a chug of straight vodka.

"We're getting a little empty here," she noted. Maya stood up, wobbling a bit, and grabbed for her bag. She took out the last bottle of vodka.

"Farkle, you better put Josh's ID to work soon. We running low on booze." She slurred as she plopped down on the bed where Farkle and Riley were sitting. Riley had moved so her back was against the headboard. Maya handed her the new bottle and cuddled into her lap.

"Too buzzed to function," he replied. Maya giggled into Riley's legs. Farkle adjusted himself so he was on the other side of Riley. Lucas made himself comfortable on the other bed. Riley handed him the nearly empty bottle of vodka so he would have his own.

"You prefer going down on someone or getting head?" Riley asked continuing the game.

"Going down," Lucas answered immediately.

"...I'm yelling timber." Maya sang.

"I'm just gonna drink to it." Farkle answered taking a gulp from the bottle he snatched from Riley.

"I'm not. I don't mind giving a blow job here or there, but I rather that someone just goes down on me," Riley said answering her own question.

"Wow Riley," Maya admired her best friend's answer.

"What? I'm just saying, if you expect me to suck on your gross ass dick, I'm expecting you eat me out."

"Jesus Christ," Lucas said holding in a laugh.

"Blunt Riley is the best Riley." The gang agreed.

"Who in high school did you regret not having sex with? Given the chance?" Farkle asked. "I'm gonna drink to this because I can."

"Riley," Lucas said. Maya and Farkle's jaw dropped and Riley's eyes widen. Lucas shrugged taking a drink from the bottle even though he answered the question. He wasn't embarrased or ashamed of his answer. The game continued on and they finished another bottle, but soon the group grew tired and decided it was time for bed. Lucas grabbed a pillow and a blanket slept on the floor. Riley remained awake as snores of her companions filled the rooms. She leaned over the bed to see Lucas sleeping on the floor. She reached out to stroke his hair coming up with a decision.


	4. Day VII

we were so young and invincible.

summary: i look back to that one and only summertime, when my girl was the envy of every friend of mine / fearsome foursome take a road trip.

a/n: Heavy Rucas chapter. If there's a good reception, I'll expand this chapter into another one shot.

Please note that I did not do too much research about the distance between New York and Texas.

Disclaimer: I do not own the show or any characters on Girl Meets World nor the song "Kids in Love".

* * *

 **Day 7**

 _"Young love is such dumb love,  
_ _call what you want, it was still enough."_

* * *

"I'm gonna have sex with Lucas," Riley announced to the room. Lucas had been chosen to fetch breakfast while the rest of the group got ready to leave. Maya dropped the shirt she was folding into her bag while Farkle's jaw dropped.

"What?" They said at the same time. Riley shrugged.

"Look, I've been in love with him since seventh grade and its obvious that he wants it too. We got two rooms in Nashville, and I'm gonna do it then. Can you guys just be cool?"

"Never thought I'd see the day Riley Matthews would ask me to play it cool." Maya said proudly slung her arm around her best friend.

"You sure about this?" Farkle asked concerned. He knew Lucas was crazy about her, and that she felt the same way. He just didn't want them to get hurt in the long game.

"Positive." Riley nodded. Farkle nodded and his concern went away because he knew that Riley had made a decision, no matter how the endgame goes, he knows that Riley never has regrets.

The gang set off for Nashville. They got there in less than two hours. They toured Graceland and several other tourist-y spots in the city before settling in for the night. Maya checked them in and handed them two room keys. Riley got ready as soon as she and Maya got into their room. She showered quickly and dressed in the nicest underwear she had brought. She put on a floral sundress and waited patiently for Farkle to knock on their door.

Farkle arrived a couple minutes later. He knocked three times, and Riley nearly tripped opening the door. Maya chuckled.

"Lucas is in the shower." He handed Riley his room, but pulled it back before she actually touched it. "Are you absolutely sure about this?" riley stared at him thoughtfully and nodded.

"Yes." Farkle smiled lightly and gave her the key.

"Go get him Tiger," Maya encouraged. Riley saluted at her friends and made her way to the boy's room. It was empty, but she could hear the shower running. She took a deep breath and sat down on the closest bed reevaluating her plan.

In the shower, Lucas' mind was racing. He was thinking about moving back to Texas, going to school, these past few days with Maya and Farkle, and of course of Riley. He was absolutely crazy for the girl. They had "dated" in middle school, but after they "broke up" nothing romantic had ever happened between them again. They had been tip-toeing around each other for years. He had dated other girls, but none of them had ever measured up to Riley. Missy wasn't as sweet as Riley. Jennifer Rose wasn't as caring. Abigail wasn't as beautiful. No one could compare. Riley, in his eyes, was perfect.

Lucas turned off the shower and grabbed a towel to dry himself off. He stared at himself in the mirror. He was going to make a move. He had to. He wrapped the towle around himself coming up with ideas on how to finally tell Riley how he feels. He unlocked the door to the bathroom and walked into the other room making a beeline for his duffelbag.

"Lucas..." Riley said standing up when she noticed him. Lucas stopped in his tracks.

"Riley, what are you doing in here?" The long haired girl walked slowly over to him. His breathing slowed down the closer she got to him. When she was only a foot in front of him, she looked him in the eye.

"I want you." She placed her hand on his chest. He broke the eye contact to look at her hand.

"Riley, what are you doing?" He asked softly.

"Seducing you," she said mildly as she put her other hand on top of his bicep. He nearly broke his neck double taking. Had she really just said that?

"What... Why?" He looked her in the eyes.

"Come on Lucas, you know that we both want this," she tilted her head to the side.

"But Riley..." he protested, but shut him up by placing a finger on his lips.

"Lucas, I love you." She dropped her finger and put it back on his arm. "Maybe not in the lets get married right now kind of way, definitely not the way my parents love each other, and maybe not even 'I'm in love' with you way. But trust me when I say I love you. I have always loved you since the first day I fell into your lap. I've never stop. I'll never stop. You were my first crush, my first kiss, and my first boyfriend. I wanted you to be so much more. All those other guys: Charlie, Baxter, Brandon, they didn't mean as much to me as you did. Lucas, you're gonna be leaving me for four years and maybe more. I need you to know how much I love you. Let me show you how much I love y–" she never got to finish her sentence because Lucas leaned down and smashed his lips against his.

She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He put his hand on her waist, sliding down her sides. She sighed into the kiss pushing her lower body closer to his. He cupped her ass and lifted her up effortlessly. He walked her over the edge of the bed and fell on top of her without breaking the kiss. He laid her down and crawled on all fours on top of her.

"Are you sure about this?" he said breaking the kiss.

"I want you," she repeated. He smiled brightly at her before capturing her lips again. Soon his towel was gone and her clothes were scattered all over the room and the sounds of moans, whimpers, and whispered fill the air. An hour later, they laid side by side completely spent. Riley had her head on Lucas's chest. They held both hands and were staring up at the ceiling.

"I've always loved you too." Lucas started. "Since the election back in seventh grade, you were always my princess. When I got to New York, I was recovering from a dark place. Then this little ray of sunshine literally fell into my lap. I swear to god Riley, when you felt onto my lap, I just knew that you were going to change my life. And I was right. You changed me for the better. When we went out seventh grade, I was so nervous and scared of being a relationship, but I always regretted breaking up with you. All these years, watching you with other guys and dating other girls, it felt wrong. I wanted you to be my first everything too. I'm in love with you Riley Matthews. I always have been." He kissed the top of her head. His lips lingered and she closed her eyes.

"So what happens now?" She whispered.

"I guess we carry on. I will always love you Riley, and that won't change." He moved from his arm from under her and turn to his side to face her properly. He reached out to stroke her cheek.

"I love you too." He kissed her again. She rolled on top of him. She smiled softly against him as grind against him. Another hour later, he's behind her spooning her.

"So we just admitted we both love each other," Riley breaks the silence.

"That we did," Lucas glides his fingers down her arm.

"Then we had incredible sex."

"Riley, that was more than great sex. We made love." He corrected.

"Right we made love." She giggled. "What happens to us now?"

"To be honest Riley, I'd love to be in a relationship with you if the time was ideal, but this is such a fragile time you know." Riley turned her head to face Lucas and smiled softly.

"Right because we're going off the college. You in Texas and me in Pennsylvania. It wouldn't work out too well." She said slowly and paused. "I don't want a long distance relationship," she admitted.

"I figured as much." He assured her. "But it doesn't matter."

"No?"

"I'm not gonna stop loving you. I've waited this long for this," he admitted.

"Really?"

"Riley Matthews I will wait for you forever."


	5. Day VIII

we were so young and invincible.

summary: young love is such dumb love. call what you want, it was still enough. / fearsome foursome take a road trip.

a/n: Now what were Maya and Farkle up to during the Rucas sexy times? To be honest, I just got the idea for this chapter this morning and decided to write it out. It kind of wrote itself.

Please note that I did not do too much research about the distance between New York and Texas.

Disclaimer: I do not own the show or any characters on Girl Meets World nor the song "Kids in Love".

* * *

 **Day 8**

 _"Our breath smelled of cigarettes and alcohol,  
_ _we'd walk down the beach, counting every star.  
Our hearts beat inside our chest,  
leaving us gasping for every breath."_

* * *

It was 4 in the morning and Farkle Minkus couldn't sleep. In his arms he had one of his childhood crushes curled up against him. He listened to her slow, controlled breathing as he thought about the events that occur earlier. He had followed through his part of Riley's plan to bed Lucas. When the other boy got into the shower, he slipped out of the room and gave Riley his key. After she left for the boy's room, he and Maya called their parents and then sat around watching TV. About three hours into their binge marathon of Law and Order: SVU, the two friends were completely bored.

"What do you wanna do?" Farkle asked. The two of them were sitting on one of the beds together. Farkle sat against the headboard. Maya sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Honestly, I could use a drink," Maya said quietly. Farkle nodded. They had finished all the bottles that Josh had bought them the night before during their game.

"There's a liquor store down the street." Maya nodded. Luckily, Farkle was smart enough (who are we kidding, he's a goddamn genius) to bring all his stuff to the room. Maya went to the bathroom to change into a tank top and jeans, while Farkle put on a black v-neck and khaki pants. The two of them set off for the liquor store in silence. When they approached the store, Farkle entered first. He headed straight into the hard liquor and got a handel of whiskey. When he got to the register, Maya was there.

"I'll have a pack of American Spirits," she addressed the scrawny man behind the counter. She pulled out her ID proving she was over eighteen. He examined it for two seconds and gave it back. He got her cigarettes. She placed a lighter on the counter and happily paid. She turned around and headed for the exit.

"Someone's looking to have a fun time tonight," she pointed to the bottle in Farkle's hand and winked. Farkle let out a little laugh. He approached the cashier and took out Josh's ID. The man did the same thing as he did when examining Maya's ID and returned it quickly. Farkle pulled out a twenty. The cashier bagged his bottle and handed him his change. He left the store without another word. Outside, Maya sat down against the wall smoking a cigarette.

"I thought you quit," he sat down with her. Maya had smoked on and off during high school much to Riley's dismay.

"I did," she exhaled.

"Can I bum one?" she handed him one and smirked.

"I thought you did too." Farkle chuckled as he placed the stick in his mouth. Maya leaned over and lit it for him.

"Feels like old times huh?" What Riley and Lucas didn't know was during senior year, Farkle suffered a bad nervous breakdown. With college applications, his break-up with Smackle, and his parent's ongoing divorce, the genius couldn't take it anymore. One night he ran away from home and found himself on Maya's fire escape. She was sitting there chain smoking as usual. He worked up the nerve to ask her for one. The rest was history. The two of them would smoke together whenever they got the chance.

However, Riley found out that Maya had resumed smoking and demanded that she stop. Maya being Maya couldn't resist making her best friend happy and quit right away. Farkle on the other hand lied to her and pretended to quit. The truth was, he would smoke every chance he got. Cigarettes had become his only vice. He hadn't smoked since they left New York and he was itching for a smoke.

The two friends finished their cigarettes in silence.

"You ready to walk back?" Farkle asked getting up. He dropped his bud on the ground and smashed it with his heel. He held out his hand for Maya's. She placed her hand in his. After he helped her up, she didn't let go of his hand.

"Back to the hotel?" He asked.

"Nah," she shook her head. "It's a nice night. Let's walk around for a bit." Hand in hand, the two walked around the block a couple of times. They talked about random nonsense throughout the walk. Maya threw her head back and laughed at something that Farkle said. It was nearly midnight when they got back to the hotel. Before heading to the room, the two friends bought bottles of Coke Cola each from the vending machine. In the room, they got the glasses in the kitchette and mixed themselves some whiskey and coke. They continued their game of Truth and Drink. It was approaching two am when Farkle suggested they move their little party to the balcony so they can smoke some more.

"It was nice of Shawn to spring for this hotel," Farkle said as he exhaled a cloud of smoke. Maya smiled.

"I told him it wasn't necessary, but I'm glad that he insisted. Sleeping in the car with three other people is not comfortable," Maya slurred. She was standing in front of him leaning her back against the railing.

"I don't mind being pressed up against you," he admitted honestly.

"You still in love with me Sparkles?" She asked affectionately.

"Of course I am." Maya's jaw dropped a bit. "That hasn't changed in ten years." Maya lunged forward ungracefully. She fell on top of his lap wrapping her arms around him. "Maya, what are you doing?" He placed his cigarette in the ashtray so his hands would be free to steady Maya on his lap. She started sloppily sucking his neck.

"Giving you want," she left a trail of kisses along his jaw. He closed his eyes and let himself enjoy her advances. She pressed her lips against his and kissed him softly. He leaned forward and deepened the kiss. She grabbed the back of his head to steady herself. His hands moved to her shoulders. His tongue broke through her lips and fought for dominance. She moaned into her mouth as she tugged her fingers through his hair.

This kiss was everything Farkle ever dreamed of. Despite her smoky, alcohol breath, she tasted sweet. Her body was soft against her hands. That realization snapped him back to reality. He gently pried her off his lips.

"Maya..."

"Why'd you stop?" Maya asked.

"Don't do that." He said seriously.

"Do what?" She asked innocently. He moved one hand to the small of her back and the other to her lap.

"Use me to forget your sadness. It's not fair to me you know?" He reached out for his still lit cigarette and put it between his lips. "Why don't you tell me how you're really feeling rather than trying to fuck me to forget. I'm not a throw away fuckboi who you can use for your own pleasure. I am one of your best friends. Friends talk. They don't fuck."

"Riley's fucking Lucas," she replied bluntly. She pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and took a drag.

"You know that's different."

"Why?! What makes him so special?" she said angrily.

"Because he loves her."

"So do I."

"Yeah, but she's in love with him." Maya felt her eyes brimming with tears. "I'm so sorry Maya." Maya's tough girl exterior broke and she began to sob manically. He gently took the cigarette from her and placed her head on his chest.

"Why? Why couldn't it be me? Why?" She repeated as Farkle rubbed soft circles on her back. The two remained there for a long time as Farkle silently comforted the girl. Eventually, they moved back into the room. Farkle laid down with Maya on his chest. After she cried for a good hour, she eventually knocked out.

Farkle was still awake when the clock reached 5 AM. He felt the girl next to him stir.

"You still awake?" she said groggily.

"Yeah."

"Thank you," she whispered. She crawled up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Of course. I'll do anything for you." She curled back into him. Farkle kissed the top of her head.

"You know, I'll do that same for you." Farkle smiled in the darkness.

"Of course."


	6. Day IX & Day X

we were so young and invincible.

summary: young love is such dumb love. call what you want, it was still enough. / fearsome foursome take a road trip.

a/n: Oh happy friendships! I'm so glad that you guys enjoyed the Markle friendship in that last chapter. I origianlly had them actually having sex, but after rewatching Girl Meets Yearbook, I decided to divide into Farkle's character more. The more I was reading into him, the more badass I found him. When I first began this story, I honestly didn't expect it to be this long, but it honestly wrote itself.

So enjoy this chapter. There's a special appearance by some special BMW characters.

Please note that I did not do too much research about the distance between New York and Texas.

Disclaimer: I do not own the show or any characters on Girl Meets World nor the song "Kids in Love".

* * *

 **Day 9**

 _"Her smile with the wind blowing through her hair,_  
 _was so contagious in the air._  
 _So satisfying and I'm still smiling."_

* * *

They left Nashville late in the morning. It was a straight shot for Texas from there. No more hotels until they reach Dallas. Farkle was in the driver's seat with Riley sitting in the front with him. Lucas was behind Riley and Maya behind Farkle. Riley was leaning her back against the window; her skinny arm sticking out between the seat in the window perched onto Lucas' lap. Lucas had his hand on top of hers and was gently tracing circles with him thumb.

"Alabama!" Maya called out. The four of them were currently playing a game to see who can spot the most cars from out of state. They had just past Memphis and were reaching Arkansas. They had a long stretch of road ahead of them.

"Dammit, how the hell are you seeing all these cars?" Lucas whined. Maya just flashed him a smirk.

"Gotta just keep an eye out Ranger Rick." She teased. Farkle chuckled.

 **BOOM**

The next thing Farkle knew what the steering wheel jerked to the side. Riley hit her head against the window. Maya fell onto Lucas' lap. Lucas reached for the handle on the ceiling to steady himself.

"What the hell?!" Maya shrieked picking herself up from Lucas' lap.

"Farkle," Lucas stated calmly. "Turn the emergency lights on and pull over to the side." Farkle nodded and did what he said. Since he was already in the far right lane, it wasn't hard for him to get the SUV onto the side. They four friends piled out of the car while Luccas and Maya expected the damage. The front right tire blew out.

"Who knows how to change a tire?" Farkle asked defeated. He felt bad because this happened on his watch.

"I do." Lucas and Maya both said at the same time. Both guys raised an eyebrow at the petite blonde. She shrugged and mentioned that Katy had once seriously dated a mechanic. Lucas and Farkle started to unpack the trunk so Lucas could get the spare tire. After putting down their bags, Farkle and Riley sat down together. Farkle had his head in between his knees.

"Is something wrong?" Riley asked cautiously. Farkle picked his head up and sighed running his fingers through his hair. He seriously wanted a cigarette, but he and Maya had finished their pack last night. Plus, he didn't want Riley to know that he smokes.

"I feel like this is my fault."

"What? This isn't anybody's fault."

"Yeah, but I can't even fix it."

"Neither can I."

"But I'm a guy." Riley rolled her eyes.

"Now that's just sexist." Farkle just chucked.

"Riley, you're so good." He observed. Riley was taken back. Her big doe-eyes widened.

"What?"

"You're such a good person. What did we do to deserve someone like you in our lives?"

"Oh Farkle," She leaned over and hugged him. He smiled leaning his head on top of hers.

"Riley, I'm really glad that I met you. I'm really glad you're one of my best friends." Riley smiled brightly up at him and gave him a subtle kiss on the cheek.

"We're having a moment." Farkle smiled. Riley smiled back pulling her phone out of her pocket. With one arm still around Farkle, she opened her camera app and held her phone at arm's length.

"Smile, this is going on Instagram." The two friends smiled at the camera. Farkle leaned his head down onto the top of Riley's.

"I feel special," he said wistfully.

"Hmm..?" Riley said as she opened up the Instagram app and proceeded to upload the picture they just took.

"Well, you and Lucas finally had your moment and are together, but you're posting me on your instagram. You must love me more than him," he teased. Riley turned bright red before shoving Farkle into the ground.

Meanwhile Lucas was unfastening the bolts on the blown out tire and Maya was sitting on the hood of the car.

"Can you go any faster?" She whined twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

"Would you like to be doing this?" He said irritatedly.

"Whoa," she whistled. "For someone who got laid for the last two nights, you are pretty touchy." Lucas turned red.

"Hey, let's not talk about that."

"I'll have you know that my best friend is incredibly sexy." She scolded.

"She... Riley... She is... But I respect her enough to preserve her modesty," Lucas stammered. Maya chuckled and beamed brightly.

"You know, I have to give you the talk now," she said seriously. Lucas nodded knowing exactly what she meant. For the last six years, the four friends would talk to (a.k.a. gang up on) the poor fool who tried to date one of the group. Lucas once made one of the poor saps trying to date Maya cry. He was quite proud of that.

"Before you do, can I just say something about last night?" Maya looked up in thought and nodded. "Last night was the best night of my life. Riley was–no–she is perfect. Everything about her, her whole body and soul, is absolutely perfect. When I held her in my arms and made love to her–because that's what we did–we didn't just have sex. We didn't just fuck. We made love. I love her. When I held her in my arms and looked into her eyes while our bodies were connected, I saw my whole life and future in them. I realized something last night," Lucas paused pulling the last of the bolts from the tire. He moved the jack underneath.

"I got this," Maya jumped off the hood. She helped Lucas use the car jack to lift the car up. "Anyways, go on."

"I realized that I have always been in love with Riley, and that I want nothing more than to make her happy. She is my sunshine. I love her," he concluded.

"So what does that mean?" Maya asked quietly. "Are you guys a couple or what?"

"She doesn't want a long distance relationship," he said sadly.

"What do you want?"

"For her to be happy." The two friends made eye contact. A gust of wind blew by causing Maya's long blonde locks to cover her face.

"I want that too," she smiled the most genuine smile he's ever seen. He smiled back at her.

* * *

 **Day 10**

 _"We were just kids..."_

* * *

The gang walked into a diner located in the rest stop they spent the night in. A hostess directed them into a booth.

"Man, I can really go for some waffles right now," Maya said as she slid into one side of the booth with Farkle behind her. Riley scooted in the side across from her with Lucas. Lucas slung his arm around her.

"Are you sure you don't want stack of pancakes?" Lucas joked. Maya put the menu she was looking at down and glared at him.

"Har har har," she faked laughed while flipping him off.

"You're not funny," Riley playfully scolded.

"You thought I was extremely funny the other night," Lucas winked at her eluding to an obvious inside joke between the two of them. Riley blushed shoving him away from her.

"You shut up," she said flushed. Lucas leaned down and kissed the side of her mouth.

"Come on babe," he kissed her again. "You totally find me funny." Riley giggled kissing him back.

"I guess," she stuck her tongue out at him.

"You doooo," he sang. They kissed again causing Maya and Farkle to roll their eyes.

"I can't with you two. I'm taking a piss," Farkle faked disgust. Lucas and Riley just laughed.

"Wait! Don't leave me with these two lovebirds!" Maya followed after him. Farkle waited for her.

"You okay?" he said quietly. She nodded.

"I'm fine. They're good for each other. I just don't like seeing them–or any couple for the matter–being all lovey-dovey like that."

"I feel ya," Farkle agreed. Maya latched onto his arm as the two made their way to the back of the diner. There was only a single bathroom which Farkle offered to let Maya go first.

"Nah, I don't actually have to go." Farkle nodded and went about his business. Maya stared at the wall of vagabounds lining the wall next to the bathroom. There were multiple polaroids ranging from the early '70s to the current year. She looked up and down and found a familiar name with a not-so familiar face.

"Chet Hunter–1995," she read out aloud. She reached up for the photo of two men. One guy was who Maya assumed was the owner of the establishment had his arm around another older gentlemen. He was smiling brightly at the camera with a piece of pie in one hand. Keeping her hand on the photo, she looked around again and saw the same name with a very-familiar name. It was a photo of younger Shawn Hunter (circa 1999). He must have only been a couple years older than she was now. He was posing with the same man doing the same exact pose as the man in the other photo. Underneath his sharpie-d name was a quote, "Like father like son."

"No way," she whispered.

"What are you looking at?" Farkle appeared behind her making her jump.

"Holy shit, Farks, you scared me." Farkle chuckled.

"What are you looking at?" He repeated. She pointed at both photos.

"I found Shawn." He looked at the photo she was pointing at.

"That's cool."

"And I think I found his father." Farkle's eye widened when he looked at the photo.

"Whoa." The two friends marveled at the photos.

"He talks about him all the time, but it's nice to finally put a face to his stories." Farkle nodded. The two friends made their way back to the table where Riley and Lucas were waiting for them.

"What took so long?" Riley asked slyly. Maya relayed the whole wall and seeing Shawn and his father on there.

"That's so crazy! Being in the same place as Uncle Shawn and his father?" Riley gushed about how cool she thought it was.

"I know, I definitely have to call him tonight and tell him," Maya smiled. An elderly man walked by with a notepad.

"You kids ready to order?" Maya immediately recognized him. The gang ordered. After Maya placed her order, she addressed the waiter, "Excuse me, are you the owner of this diner?"

"Yes I am young lady," the man smiled.

"So you knew Shawn Hunter?" The man looked up thoughtfully.

"Ah yes, Chet's boy. Good kid that Shawn. A good writer too; he still sends me his articles. He wrote about this place once too." Maya smiled.

"He's my stepfather," she said proudly. The man nodded.

"Ah you must be Maya! He's written about you. He's very proud of you." Maya was shocked.

"Really?"

"Says you are a good kid. I'll have to let him know that you stopped. If you excuse me, I'll put your order in. I'll be right back," he waved to the gang and headed for the kitchen.

"He's proud of you," Riley beamed.

"I didn't know that he talks about me that way."

"Well, who wouldn't be? You're an amazing person." Lucas smiled.

"You think that?"

"Of course I do, blonde beauty," he said cheekily. The four friends laughed. Their food was brought out later. When Lucas asked for the check after the group finished the owner shook his head.

"It's on the house," he said. "Consider it a favor for your father." He addressed Maya.

"Thank you–"

"Adam, call me Adam."

"Thank you Mr. Adam." She nudged Farkle to let her out. She hugged the man. "I was wondering if I could get on the wall as well." The owner nodded gleefully. He called on another waiter to fetch a piece of pie and a polaroid camera. He handed the pie to Maya. She stood next to the owner and smiled brightly pointing towards the pie. the camera flashed. The owner handed Maya the photo and a Sharpie.

She wrote,

 _Maya Hart-Hunter 2015._


	7. Day XI

we were so young and invincible.

summary: young love is such dumb love. call what you want, it was still enough. / fearsome foursome take a road trip.

a/n: Okay, I'm back! If ya'll have the time please check out my other one-shots named the "take me home" series, "'round and 'round each time" and "soda kills you and Jesus saves".

Please note that I did not do too much research about the distance between New York and Texas.

Disclaimer: I do not own the show or any characters on Girl Meets World nor the song "Kids in Love" nor the song "Shut up and Dance."

* * *

 **Day 11**

 _"We were just kids in love._ _"_

* * *

Riley side-eyed Lucas suspiciously as she speed the SUV down the highway. They were finally getting to Dallas in the next hour. For the last two hours, he'd been texting someone nonstop. She knew that she shouldn't be jealous because she and Lucas agreed that they were not in a relationship. However, seeing him smile every time his phone vibrates lights a fire in her heart.

"Who are you texting?" She asked for the millionth time. Lucas resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"My mom," he answered. She glared at him.

"Don't lie to me Lucas Huckleberry Friar," she scolded. Lucas feigned hurt.

"Huckleberry is not my middle name."

"It is now."

"Riles–"

"–don't you Riles me!"

"Oi lovebirds, I'm trying to sleep back here!" Maya cut into the couple's bickering. She had her head on Farkle's lap who was still currently knocked out.

"Sorry peaches," Riley said affectionately. Keeping one hand on the wheel, she pointed her finger at Lucas. "This isn't over." He gently patted her hand away.

"Whatever you say Princess." The friends remained silent in the car for the next thirty minutes until a very catchy song got their attention.

"Riley turn that up!" Farkle shot up in the back. Riley happily did as she was asked.

 _"Oh don't you dare look back._  
 _Just keep your eyes on me."_

Farkle and Maya danced and sang to each other. Riley pointed to Lucas, but smiled this time as she belted out the lyrics.

 _I said, "You're holding back, "_

Lucas sang to Riley. She threw her head back (but not too much because she was driving) and laughed.

 _She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"_

Maya and Riley sang loudly. Lucas pulled out his phone and turned on snapchat. He press the button down. Farkle danced hard.

 _This woman is my destiny_

Farkle leaned forward to get into Lucas' shot as the Texan pointed at Riley. She stuck her tongue out at the camera. Maya pushed Farkle out of the way.

 _She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,_  
 _Shut up and dance with me."_

The gang continued to sing and dance to the song as Lucas posted several snapchat to his story. By the end of the song, Riley past a sign that indicated that Dallas was only twenty miles away. She pointed it out to Lucas.

"Awesome, how are we on gas?" He asked. She checked the gauge and realized that they were pretty low.

"We probably should stop soon." Lucas grinned brightly.

"Perf, I'll drive from there."

"Did you just say perf?" Riley teased.

"Shut up." Lucas chuckled pushing on her shoulder. At the next exit, she pulled into a gas station and then they traded places. He drove without saying a word while Riley, Maya, and Farkle started talking about everything and nothing. Lucas pulled into a restaurant called "Babe's BBQ".

"Geez, Ranger Rick," Maya chuckled. "Can you be anymore of a hick?"

"Har har," Lucas laughed. He parked the car and the four friends piled out of the car and stretched. "Trust me, this place is great." They walked into the large establishment.

"Lucas Friar, baby boy, is that you?" A heavyset black woman called out. Lucas broke out in a grin and rushed up to the woman's side. He gave her a big hug. When she pulled away, she pinched on his cheeks.

"Hey Mama Kiara," he said affectionately. Riley grinned brightly behind him. She loved seeing Lucas like this.

"Boy, whatchu doing in Dallas?"

"Just passing through," he said. "I got into Texas A&M."

"Ooooh weee, I'm proud of you bubba," she hugged him again. "Well, as you know, lunch is always on the house."

"Thanks Mama Kiara," He turned behind him. "I'd like to introduce you to my New York friends. This is Farkle, Maya, and Riley." He pointed them out respectively. "Guys, this is Mama Kiara, I've known her since I was a little kid."

"So you knew him from his muttonbuster days?" Maya teased.

"Of course, cutest little thang in his little cowboy boots," Mama Kiara pinched his cheek again. Lucas smiled in stride. "It's so nice to meet your friends. Come let's get you a table, I have a surprise for you." Farkle, Riley, and Maya raised their eyebrows questionably at each other. Mama Kiara led the four friends towards the back of the restaurant to a half cirlce booth. They all slid in: Farkle, Maya, Riley, and Lucas. Mama Kiara handed them all menus.

"I'll tell Jamal to put in an order of onion rings for you," she said as she left the table. Lucas thanked her as she walked away.

"Trust me, the onion rings are amazing." Lucas said with pride.

"She seems nice," Riley commented.

"She's the best."

"How do you know her?" Farkle asked.

"Yeah, she seems too cool to know you so well," Maya chided.

"Well, Mama Kiara is like a second mom to me," Lucas added.

"What ya'll started without me?" A familiar voice cut in. Lucas smiled as the three other recognized the voice. Riley squealed loudly, Farkle grinned brightly and Maya's jaw dropped at the sight of Zay Babineaux. "I missed you guys too."

"Zay!" "What are you doing here!" "I can't believe it!" The three friends rushed out of the booth to hug their long-time friend.

"I missed you guys too," he repeated making sure to hug each one of them individually. They continued with their hello's and then comfortably slipped into the booth.

"So what are you doing here?" Riley asked. Lucas slipped his hand on top of her knee.

"My grandparents own this place. My whole family works here, and I work in the kitchen during the summers," Zay said proudly.

"Yeah, when we were kids, we'd spend a couple weeks here with Zay's family and then a couple weeks on my grandparent's ranch working."

"Child labor?"

"Yeah, but we didn't care. We loved it."

"Yeah, Zay's family is the best. Especially Mama Kiara."

"Yeah, Auntie Kiara is great."

"You guys sound like you had an awesome childhood," Farkle concluded.

"We did," the two childhood friends wrapped their arms around each other's shoulders.

"So I can't believe you guys actually went though with the roadtrip," the group nodded. "Shit man, I wish I came along."

"Don't worry, you're here now," Lucas assured him.

"That I am," Zay beamed. "Now tell me everything."


	8. Day XII

we were so young and invincible.

summary: young love is such dumb love. call what you want, it was still enough. / fearsome foursome take a road trip.

a/n: Alright, I'm literally out of ideas for this story. If ya'll have something you think I should include, please feel free to let me know. Otherwise, I'm probably gonna end it in a chapter or two.

By the way, some Rilaya on your way.

Please note that I did not do too much research about the distance between New York and Texas.

Disclaimer: I do not own the show or any characters on Girl Meets World nor the song "Kids in Love" nor the song "Shut up and Dance."

* * *

 **Day 12**

 _"We were just kids in love._ _"_

* * *

"So let me get this straight: you and Riley aren't a couple?" Zay asked. He, Lucas, and Farkle were sitting in Lucas' old bedroom in his grandparent's home. They had arrived in Austin earlier in the morning. Lucas was very excited to finally be back in Texas, but he knew that it meant that Farkle, Maya, and Riley would be leaving in two days. He honestly wished he could have more time with Riley.

"No, we aren't," Lucas said with a sense of deja vu.

"But you guys finally admitted you love each?" Zay continued.

"Yes," Lucas answered dejectedly.

"And you finally smashed?" Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Yes," he answered.

"But you're not a couple?"

"No."

"Does that make any sense to you?" Zay asked Farkle.

"I get it," he said truthfully.

"Really?"

"Lucas and Riley are being rational."

"Thank you."

"Oh don't get me wrong. You guys are being reasonable, but you're both still idiots."

"Thank you Farkle. I now remember why I missed you so much," Zay slings his arm around Farkle. There was a knock on the door.

"Let us in!" Maya shouted rattling on the locked door. Lucas walks up to the door to unlock it.

"So we having a campfire or what?" the blonde asked as she saunters into the room as if she owned it. Riley gleefully followed behind her.

"Of course we are," Lucas says. "I'm going downstairs to make sure everything is set. Make sure ya'll have jackets and meet me outside in ten minutes." He leaves the room.

"Maybe I should go with him," Riley says. Maya and Farkle shoot each other a knowing look.

"Nah, he'll be fine," Zay insists. Riley nods. The four friends go and get a jacket and then follow Lucas downstairs. They go out the french doors towards the back porch. They walk down the porch steps and see Lucas and Pappy Joe setting up chairs outside by the fire pit. Granny Jane is setting up a tray of smore ingredients nearly by.

"Thank you," Riley says coming up to Granny Jane. "Do you need any help?"

"Oh no my child, you dearies enjoy yourselves," she says. Riley nods and takes a seat in between Maya and Farkle. Pappy Joe and Granny Jane smile at the kids, say their goodnights, and then proceed to go inside the house. Lucas pulls a chair and sets it in between Riley and Farkle.

"What you didn't want to sit next to me?" Zay feigns hurt.

"No, I just—" Lucas pauses because he's lost with words.

"I'm only joking. Of course you wanted to sit with Riley."

"Zay..."

"'cause you two are in love in all," he teases.

"Zay, we aren't in love. We're just friends," Riley defends. Lucas feels a little stab in his heart.

"Oh honey, don't say things you don't mean," Maya interjects.

"I'm completely serious! We are just friends."

"Riley, we've seen you guys in the last couple days, it's quite obvious—"

"Fine, you're right. We love each other, okay? So stop reminding us! Lucas and I know we feel about each other, but in two days, we're not going to see each other for months! It's hard enough knowing that we waited too long, and now we have to wait even longer. So please, please stop fuckin' telling us that we're in love or whatever. It hurts," her voice is shaking and her eyes are blurry with tears. She slumps down in her seat. Lucas reaches out to comfort her, but she pulls away from him and closer to Maya.

"So Zay, did we tell you about the pair of transients we met in Kentucky?" Maya says to quickly change the subject. She and Farkle proceed to tell Zay how they met two twenty year old travelers in a rest stop in Kentucky. Zay counters with a story about two sorority girls on a roadtrip who stopped by the restuarant. Soon, Riley finds herself laughing with all of her friends.

They joke and reminisce of their happy times together, but they also share their dark sides. Maya shares her abandonment issues, Riley shares the pressure to attain perfection, Lucas shares his rage issues, Zay shares his loneliness, and Farkle shares his constant fear of failure. It's around two in the morning when they all decide to call it a night. Lucas stays in his room with Farkle and Zay while Maya and Riley cart off to the guest room.

"Honey?" Maya calls from the bed. Riley is taking off her jeans and changing into her night shorts.

"Yes, Peaches?" Riley joins her on the queen size bed.

"I'm sorry," she says genuinely. Riley smiles softly.

"I shouldn't have yelled at you guys."

"Can I tell you something?" Maya asks facing Riley. She tilts her head to the side.

"What's up?"

"Look, I know how you feel about Lucas."

"Maya—"

"I'm not done talking," she says seriously. "Riley, I love you. I always have. It's more than best friend kind of love, it's a soul mate kind of love. You are my soulmate. I am absolutely crazy about you, but I don't need us to be romantic. Just being with you is enough," her voice cracks.

"Oh Maya," Riley says softly.

"I love you Riley." Riley stares at her. Her best friend.

"I love too Maya. You're right, we are soul mates." She cups her cheek wiping her tears. Maya's face flushes red. Riley leans down and presses her lips chastely against her. Maya closes her eyes and lets her get lost in the moment: how soft Riley lips felt.

Maya smiles and pulls away. She leans her forehead against Riley's. Both of their eyes open at the same time, and they bask themselves in the moment.

"Thank you," Maya whispers. Riley smiles knowingly. Maya needed this, and somewhere in her heart, Riley needed this too.


End file.
